The present invention relates to phase-locked loops and, more particularly, to loop filters.
When a phase locked loop (PLL) or the like generates a clock signal, ripples may be generated. These ripples may cause a reference spur. The generated clock signal may have a high frequency peak. In this case, bandwidth may be decreased.